


Kiss Cam

by pinkoptics



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Basically they are both drunk, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik You Will Be Drunk Too, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, but cute drunk!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/pseuds/pinkoptics
Summary: Charles likes beer. A lot. Occasionally, it gets him into trouble.This is not one of those times.





	Kiss Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).



> This is the response to prompt from TurtleTotem:
> 
> "Kiss cam! Charles kisses Erik instead of his date? They're just friends who do a kiss for the lulz and like it? Anything like that!"
> 
> I LOVED THIS PROMPT. I don't think anything has ever come to be so easily!

Charles liked beer.

No, that wasn't quite right-- Charles _loved_ beer.

Which was why he was gazing adoringly at the clear plastic cup in his hand, admiring the golden, bubbly liquid, and the bit of white, frothy foam at the top-- head.

Head.

Charles giggled much in the manner a 12 year old boy would have. Particularly because he quite liked head too. Perhaps even more than beer. No, definitely more than beer. Who would choose beer over head? Not him! However, he couldn't have head at the moment, so he would have to settle for his second love.

"What's so funny?" Moira asked from his right, though her eyes didn't leave the game as she spoke.

"Head!" Charles giggled again, and possibly snorted a bit of beer out of his nose.

Moira somehow managed to give both a sidelong glance and an eye roll, simultaneously. She didn't have to say it, but the look read ' _boys_ ' loud and clear.

"Fuck OFF!"

Charles started at the sudden outburst, beer sloshing distressingly over one side of the cup.

"Anyone with fucking eyes can see that was not cross-checking. He only had one hand on the fucking stick. Is the ref fucking blind?"

"That's four!" Erik laughed, hoisting his own beer cup into the air. He and Erik, who was sat to his left, took four sips of their beers. Though the game they were watching was hockey, he and Erik were engaged in a game of an entirely different sort. It involved drinking each time Logan said 'fuck' in the space of the hockey game. It was likely the reason they were both completely drunk off their arses.

Charles tried to turn his attention back to the little men (well, not little, not really, only little because they were sat so high up in the arena) pushing the black disc (puck, was it?) around the ice with little sticks. Poor Canadians. Was it too cold there for proper football?

"Must be," Erik responded and Charles realized he must have said what he was thinking out loud. Lord, he was properly pissed. Was that a whistle? The little men stopped skating.

"God, this ref is a fucking prick!" Logan was at it again. "A fucking high sticking penalty? Now it's 5 on 3! Where the fuck was he when Berman was hooking for fuck's sake?!"

"That's four more!" Erik and Charles announced simultaneously, 'clinking' plastic cups together as they took the requisite drinks. Raven, to the left of Erik, had joined Moira in her eye rolling, though affectionately. She'd given up the drinking game after the first period announcing, "Fuck Logan, you say fuck too fucking much!"

The stoppage in play was going overlong as refs, coaches and players were arguing just as vehemently as Logan over the validity of the penalty. As a result, the blinking lights of the jumbotron were turning from a scoreboard to a video-feed. Kiss-cam! Charles broke into more giggles as various couples, and various individuals who were clearly not couples, smooched or emphatically didn't. Then-- wait-- what? No! Was that them? It was them.

The camera focused on Charles and Moira, then Charles and Erik, then zoomed out slightly to include all three of them, and question marks began dancing around their persons. Charles had to laugh, as none of them were dating, but who was he to deny the spectators a show?

Before he quite knew what was happening he was being kissed, or was it him who had started the kissing? No matter. He pulled Moira-- wait-- no. The shoulders were entirely too broad, the lips too thin and... was that stubble?

Erik.

He was kissing Erik.

His best friend of forever and a day Erik.

And it was good.

Oh god, it was good.

The slide of their lips, Erik's hands cupping his face, the burn of Erik's five o'clock shadow, and- oh- was that Erik's tongue?

Yes, yes it was.

Glorious.

"Charles!"

Was someone saying something?

"CHARLES! ERIK!"

Reluctantly, oh so reluctantly, Charles pulled back. Erik look stunned. Charles was sure he did too.

"The kiss-cam ended like five minutes ago! What the hell are you two doing?" That was Raven. Over Erik's shoulder he could see her staring at them as though someone had slipped crazy pills into both of their beers. Erik still hadn't released his face.

"Did it?" Charles asked, eyes focusing back on Erik.

"I hadn't noticed," Erik responded.

"Shall we continue, just in case it comes round again?"

"That logic seems sound."

They leaned forward.

Raven groaned. "Oh gross, no! You two cannot be a couple. God, it's like I'm watching my two older brothers suck face. Are you slipping each other the tongue? No, no way-- "

Too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I does not matter how long it’s been since I wrote this, every comment is treasured like the gift that it is :). 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://pinkoptics.tumblr.com) for more Cherik!


End file.
